1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing an arrangement pattern for components on a substrate, and more particularly to providing an arrangement pattern for components on a substrate, which make it possible to mitigate and recognize a difference in performance between display components manufactured by different manufacturers through disperse arrangement of the display components having similar functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There may exist a difference in performance between even the same components manufactured by different manufacturers. For example, there may be difference in color and brightness between display components, such as LEDs (Light Emitting Diodes), in accordance with respective manufacturers.
In the case of arranging LEDs having similar functions adjacent to one another on a printed circuit board, the LEDs may have colors and brightness that are grouped by performances (e.g., by different manufacturers). For example, specific areas may be too bright, while other areas may be too dark.
Accordingly, there is a need for schemes to make it possible to mitigate and recognize the difference in performance between the display components.